A Foreign Ninja
by Bopie98
Summary: When Sakura is sent on a mission alone, she doesn't know what to think of it at first, but after a chance encounter with a man from this strange place, everything comes into perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why do I have to do this one alone?" Sakura muttered bitterly under her breath. She sighed as she walked through the city, shifting the pack on her back to a more comfortable position every few minutes. From what she heard, this was a very important mission that only she could accomplish. Why Naruto and Sasuke couldn't come was beyond her. The city was unlike any of the villages. She never imagined what it was like outside of the main villages, but this place seemed odd to her. She walked into a small alleyway to avoid attention. She didn't realize how different their clothes would be until now. The sun was beginning to set and she had no place to stay for the night.

"You there, girl," a voice said from behind. Sakura jumped and spun around, looking at him. He was an old man with a long white beard and snow-white hair. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not," she replied kindly.

"Would you like to stay something to eat? I know an excellent place to get a good meal," he said.

"That's alright, I'm fine," she replied, attempting to talk over her growling stomach. The old man chuckled at her attempt.

"I insist." He smiled at her and began walking. She sighed and followed. Maybe food wasn't such a bad idea. He walked into a small building and sat down. Sakura followed suit when he gestured to the area beside him. She took off her pack and set it next to her as a different man served some food.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said smiling. He was much taller than she, his hair black. His eyes looked cold and uncaring. Sakura shivered a bit and began to eat as soon as the older man did. The food tasted different than she was used to, but it was a meal so she didn't complain.

"You have another, please let my granddaughter go," the old man said standing. Sakura's head snapped to the side, looking confused at him. The other man chuckled.

"You're right," he said standing as well. He walked into a back room and came back holding a squirming girl by the hair. He tossed her at the old man and both of them scurried out the door. Sakura stood up quickly, about to follow, but found the room spinning. She held her head and attempted to regain her balance, but was unsuccessful. The man laughed and grabbed Sakura's hair, forcing her to the ground. "You're going to make an excellent plaything." Sakura squirmed weakly against him.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, but her voice was only just above a whisper. How could she be so stupid this early in a mission? The man grinned as he moved his hands, holding both her wrists with one hand and using his free hand to work his way up her leg.

"Medicine is a wonderful tool," he replied simply, moving up to under her dress. "You are an exquisite specimen my dear, though there's more to be desired here," he commented as he reached her breasts. Sakura tried to get him off of her, but whatever was in her system was working. She could barely see him in front of her, let alone move. He bent his head down and she shied away from it. He breathed in her scent from her neck and groaned in pleasure.

"No, stop," she whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly he was tossed away from her, her dress ripping as his arm was removed. She still couldn't move as she trembled. With the last bit of her strength she looked upon her savior. He was dressed in black so he was difficult to see. Before she could ask who he was, she blacked out.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hakuouki. I created this story because it was a request I normally don't do crossovers. Hope you enjoy it anyway! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke up slowly, not feeling well. Whatever happened to her yesterday was not agreeing with her today. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking around the room. It was a small room, and within further inspection she realized it wasn't just a room, it was a house. A small window to her left was in just the right position to shine on her face. She squinted and put her hand over her eyes when something blocked the light. It was a young man crouching next to her. He was dressed in black and his hair was brown. This had to be the man that had saved her before.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a hoarse voice. Her throat was dry and sore, but did not want to trouble the man who had saved her.

"My name is Yamazaki, may I ask your name?" he replied.

"It's Sakura from the Hidden Leaf Village," Sakura said. Yamazaki helped her sit up with one hand on her back and a glass of water in the other. He put it up to her lips and she drank greedily, thankful for this man's kindness. When the water was gone he removed the glass and Sakura just stared at him. He had cold eyes, but there was something gentle about them.

"The Hidden Leaf Village? I've never heard of such a place. Why would you come here?" he asked.

"I'm here on a mission. I can't really tell you the details," Sakura admitted. Yamazaki seemed to think about this information and nodded. After helping her lay down again he stood and put the cup on a small table.

"You should rest. You were given very powerful medicine for a very dark purpose. It wouldn't be wise to move around just yet," he explained. Sakura nodded, but knew she would probably not be able to go back to sleep even if she wanted to. So many things were going through her mind. Why did this man save her? What would he gain by helping her? Was he trying to jeopardize her mission? The answers seemed like they would never come. Of course, her mind was still in a slight fog.

"Thank you for helping me," she said finally. He looked at her and nodded.

"As I said, you should stay here and rest. I have some people I need to talk to." Before waiting for her reply, he walked out of the small house. Sakura struggled to sit up, and managed to, but her head pounded even more. She decided to forget about her pain and stand, her legs shaking for only an instant. Standing seemed to make her feel better, even though she almost fell after taking her first step. She caught herself on the wall and slipped out, looking around to see if Yamazaki was in sight. He was in the distance, walking east. She decided to follow him, completely disregarding what he had advised. She was never really one to listen to random strangers, even though the advice was probably the smartest thing for her to do. She was careful the stay out Yamazaki's sight, but when he walked through the gates of a mansion she began to get suspicious. Her mission briefing said something about a mansion. She jumped onto the wall and scanned the area. In the courtyard was a boy, but he didn't seem like one. Quietly she jumped onto the roofs of the multiple sections of the place and got a closer look. It wasn't a boy. In fact, it was a girl. The girl Sakura had been searching for. Sakura threw some stars at the girl, missing her on purpose. She then jumped down and stood in a fighting stance in front of her, kunai in each hand.

"Chizuru Yukimura, I'm here on behalf of the Hidden Leaf Village. You stole something of ours and we want it back."


End file.
